criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ATK1734/The Intrepid Tales of Brazen Storm - Volume 2: The Rings of Oblivion, Chapter 3
After some time to further improve the fortress and themselves, Fenrir happily wandered the Town of Byroden. However, he stumbled across a scene of devastation and horror as a ghostly, demonic knight strode through the town, causing everything he passed to erupt in flames. Before the werewolf could properly react, the denizen of the abyss turned his attention towards him. Fenrir fled back to the Mansion, followed in close pursuit by the demon, and rallied his comrades; Hawk, not believing the seriousness of the situation, attempted to mock their attacker but found himself on the brunt end of a sword and paralyzed from lightning. Dilista’s great arcane knowledge informed the party that the demon is a creature called a: Balor (or Prince of the Abyss). After some time to debate, the party attempts to reason and barter with the demon, who is now flanked by a demon called a: Goristo. The Balor, introducing himself as Jericho, simply demands that they give him the Cursed Ring that Fenrir found in Raishan’s Lair. They question why he wants the ring, but only cryptically states that his master ordered him to get it. After another moment of conference, the party agreed to these terms, but only if Jericho would promise that they would no longer be pursued by him or other Balor and that he would leave Byroden. Jericho agreed to the terms, conjuring talismans of warding for each of the party, and Fenrir handed over the ring. Jericho left for The Abyss with an ominous smile in the direction of Byroden, which the party saw: had the night sky alight as it burned. The party returned to the city to assist however they could; Hawk and Dilista attempted to use their magic to conjure water on the fire, only to find that it is hellfire (conjured from the door to hell in the center of town) and unaffected by their magic. However, Kraken’s magic sealed the door from allowing anything to exit the netherworld. The Werewolf stayed to assist de Rolo and Kraken fighting the fire, while the Tabaxi and the Tiefling went to assist the citizens in the local Temple of Saranrae. By morning, the wounded are stabilized, but Byroden is destroyed. In a council with de Rolo and Kraken, the group decides to transport the citizens to the nearby ruins of the Lair of Raishan for shelter while the soldiers of Byroden’s militia kept an eye on the Door to the Abyss, while they fortified and rebuilt the town. Taking some time to return to and continue their previous pillaging of the Ruins, Fenrir and Dilista found themselves disappointed with the remaining treasure, having been beaten to it by others. However, all was not in vain: as Fenrir took the books from the Library to fill his own. Young Hawk wandered the ruins too, stumbling across a cathedral…and spotting the ashen outline of two humanoids in armor. Returning to his compatriots and their endeavor to save the literature, the Tabaxi found two precious treasures: the first was an Enchanted Dagger to add to his arsenal, while the second (a more personal trinket) a pristine, first edition copy of his favorite childhood book: The Daring Trials and Tribulations of Ser Taryon Darrington. As the party returned with their spoils, they each parted to accomplish a few tasks they needed done. Dilista snuck away to the Mansion to meet and “greet” their new companion in the Naiad, Nobody, where a liaison took place between the two in Hawk’s quarters. Hawk sought out Kraken, asking if he could enchant his cloak to turn him invisible; after seeking out Dilista to ask money for his purchase…he found the two together. He blackmailed Dilista into the money for forgetting what he saw but promised to join them next time. Fenrir also sought out Kraken, questioning him on the slavers that stole his daughter; Kraken revealed that the slavers were Drow who lived in the Stormcrest Mountains to the north, near Whitestone. The party met up with Kraken to discuss their next move, Fenrir insisting on going to Whitestone to find his daughter; however, the party was months away from the city, unable to get there in time. Kraken suggested he transform one of them into something that could fly to save them time; Hawk offered his lizard steed as a sacrifice to this spell. Kraken’s great magic transforms the lizard into one of great size, strength and sentience: an'' Ancient Adamantine Dragon'' that Hawk promptly named: Kanopus. Boarding their new companion, the party set out for Whitestone. Their arrival brought terror and uncertainty to the citizens, but Dilista was able to calm them with her natural charisma. Foreseeing the potential terror a full-sized Dragon would cause, Fenrir and Hawk were able to help Kanopus utilize his new magic to transform him into a Crow. Meeting back up to rest for the evening, Fenrir left his companions to their hedonistic endeavors. Meanwhile, the werewolf studied the books from the Green Dragon’s library, and was left with dark thoughts at the prospects of what the Drow used their slaves for… Category:Blog posts